


V is for Volume

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: NSFW ABCS [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Everyone is Poly because Chocobros, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Prompto is quiet during sex. His boyfriends have some thoughts about that. And about how many people constitutes a gangbang.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> V is for Volume. And I give you Prompto x All of the Bros. I wanted to make this longer and smuttier but I’d be here all night, you know? …maybe later. ;)
> 
> Unedited.

 

If someone had told them, back in the awkward beginning of a four-way relationship stage when they were still figuring each other out and getting comfortable with things like intimacy and jealousy and the finer points of time managament and yes, Sex, that Prompto would turn out to be the quietest among them no one would have believed it. Then again if someone had told them that the solution to the strange pining/sexual tension problem they all was polyamory they wouldn’t have believed that either. 

Safe to say seeing was believing in both cases. 

Prompto was quick to talk and laugh and shout in their day to day lives, the first with an idea, the first to close gaps and give affection, and though it wasn’t said they often thought he was the bravest among them for it. But in bed (or on the couch, the kitchen counter, in the elevator that one time, in Gladio’s truck, out on the balcony-) he favored soft gasps and panting. Anything more than a breathy call of someone’s name was a major challenge to pull from him. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on one’s view) they did all enjoy challenges. And so it became a game of sorts to see who could get the loudest noise out of Prompto. There was some debate about if things done in pairs counted and so much to Prompto’s horror, all of his boyfriend’s had various instances of him getting loud during sex recorded to their phones. Gladio even made it his official ringtone and no amount of pleading or promised blow jobs would make him change it.

There was also the occasional group affair, where one would try out something in front of the others and that was…well. Prompto supposed if you got yourself into a big poly square thing you had to be prepared for people to watch you have sex on occasion. And it wasn’t like it wasn’t hot or he didn’t get a show, either in the form of whoever was watching jerking off or, if it was an audience of two, putting on their own show. 

He’d thought, when dinner and video games had turned into sitting in Gladio’s lap while his neck was licked and sucked over then turned into Ignis running clever fingers over his chest and stomach while Noctis groped him through his pants, that something like that was about to happen. 

It was a little weird that he’d ended up without his clothes while everyone else was still dressed with all three touching him with warm hands and warmer mouths but hey, who was he to complain? They’d never really fooled around with all four of them at once, he was pretty sure no one was sure how exactly to make that happen just yet, but it had to happen eventually right? Probably? 

He hadn’t expected it to involve Noct kissing the life out of him while Gladio did absolutely sinful things with his fingers and Ignis stroked his cock but. Again. Not complaining. At all. Moaning quietly as he tried to simultaneously ride Gladio’s fingers and fuck Ignis’ hand, yes. Complaining, no. 

“I just had a idea,” Ignis said as he pulled away from where he’d been sucking a dark mark on his inner thigh “What if we were to settle our…competition right now, once and for all.” 

Noct’s tongue swept over his own, slow and messy, then his mouth was free. He almost chased the contact, head turning to follow but Ignis’ hand squeezing the base of his dick kept his attention in that direction. He blinked owlishly at Ignis, kneeling contently in front of him between Gladio’s legs, and was reward with a slow smile and a long lick to the head of his cock. He groaned wetly, head tipping back to rest on Gladio’s shoulder. 

“And how are we doing that?” Noctis asked. His fingers were back on Prompto, pinching one of his nipples firmly and twisting. Prompto bit down on his lip hard as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Why had they not done this before? This was awesome. 

“We can each be intimate with Prompto.” A pause and then warm breath danced over his cock as Ignis let out an amused huff. “More intimate. Whoever gets the loudest noises will win, end of debate.” 

“So,” Gladio started as another one of his fingers, thick and knobby from breaking and healing so many times, pushed into Prompto. His knees shook as they immediately sought out his prostate. “You’re saying we should all fuck Prompto? …why can't you just say fuck? I have seen you do things that are probably illegal in some places with your mouth but you won’t say-”

“Fuck.” Ignis deadpanned. Gladio went very very quiet and his fingers stopped moving. Prompto whined in protest. “Are you satisfied?” 

Gladio chuckled against the back of Prompto’s neck. “Not yet. That was pretty hot though. Should have recorded it.” 

“Timeout.” Noctis said though he continues to play with Prompto’s nipples. He was, obviously, a better person than Ignis and Gladio were. Or at least better at multitasking. “Are we going to gangbang Prompto-”

“Well-”

“Is it a gangbang if there’s only the four of us? Is it four? Does Prompto count or is it three and the gang bangee-”

“Gang bangee.” Gladio twisted his fingers as he spoke and hot, wet heat closed around the head of Prompto’s cock. Prompto’s eyes rolled back into his head and a shudder wracked his entire body. “You talk to my mother with that mouth?” 

“…I’ve eaten your ass and then talked to your mother on the same day with this mouth.” An almost dreamy sigh of “yeah, that was good.” came from behind Prompto at the same moment a tongue rasped over his nipple. “So. Is it a gang bang or not? Is there a set amount of people to qualify?”

Gladio snorted. “I think four should be enough Princess.” 

“So Prompto does count towards the number?” Noctis’ hand slid across his chest to dig a nail into his other nipple. Prompto arched up, hands scrambling over Gladio’s thighs, head shaking back and forth. Stubble rasped against his face as Gladio kissed his temple. “Is Iggy using his tactical skills to plan gang bangs now? Is this what all those long hours of battle simulations and creature study taught you?” 

Noctis, as it turned out, never shut up during sex. That had been ever more shocking than how quiet Prompto was. 

Ignis hummed in protest and Prompto’s toes curled, the vibrations like punch to the gut. Ignis hummed again, this time sliding down his cock until he felt his throat, tight and convulsing around him. Gladio’s fingers pushed back in, three now, and pressed hard against his prostate. Noctis nipped at his nipple, just hard enough to hurt a little, and twisted the other. 

Prompto shouted as he came, world shattering to pieces around him. 

Silence reigned for a long moment, save the sound of Prompto trying to catching his breath. Then Ignis sighed. 

“Well that isn’t going to count.” 

—

They did, once Prompto had recovered, get to have their little competition. Prompto whimpered as he rode Ignis’ cock, swore when Noctis pressed him into the bed and fucked him hard and fast, and was crying (but adamant that he could keep going) when Gladio turned him onto his side and fucked into him slowly. 

None of the noises he made were nearly as loud as the first time he got off. 

“There might be a lesson there.” Ignis offered as he arranged a dead to the world Prompto on the bed and pulled the blankets up over him. 

“A shitty lesson.” Noctis muttered. 

Gladio flopped onto the end of the bed with a huff. “Agreed. Everyone winning is lame. How is the winner supposed to get on demand blow jobs for a month if we all win.” 

Ignis frowned at them then nodded slowly. “We’ll have to try again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto absolutely consents to be fucked three ways to *Sunday between scenes.
> 
> *...Three ways to Etroday? Should the days be named after the Astrals? Would Sunday stay Sunday? ...it's late and I should go to bed and stop thinking about this.


End file.
